The Black Rose Blooms
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Can one who has never known real love fall for someone who keeps saving her? Can one who never stays in one place for too long fall for someone he keeps running into? What are the odds? What are the chances? Well, let's see. Rated M. One shot.


***Cracks knuckles* Okay ladies and gentlemen, humans, demons, whatever the heck you may be, here is my fourth requested one shot, The Black Rose Blooms. This request came from my friend deathsonic. Rogue, Black Rose, Gal, Aqua, Blazer, and Alesha are all characters of his creation, and he made them long before he asked me to write this. So let's get that out into the open right now. They're his and his alone. However, you might notice a familiar face or two passing through or lending a hand. *Winks* Or an arm. Heh, so anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot, and I hope that more of you out there decide to send me one or two in the future. I'm taking requests for a good long while. And remember, Commissions cost money, but requests are free.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do hereby state that I do not own the rights to Pokémon. I also don't own the characters Rogue, Black Rose, and the others mentioned above. They belong to deathsonic. There. I've said it before, I'll say it again a thousand times if I have to.  
…**

My name is Rogue. I'm called a loner, but that's not really true. I'm never truly alone. I serve a greater power, one that I keep secret. I've got four friends, my partners. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a wandering Pokémon trainer. Or, that's what I tell people. I just travel, doing what I do. I travel with my friends Gal, my blue Gallade, Aqua, my Vaporeon, Blazer, my Blaziken, and Alesha, my Gardevoir. They're all my friends, and my faithful partners. They don't know my secret, and when I do what I have to do, they never know what that is. I keep them from knowing so they can stay safe.

My life is okay, but it's a bit of a hard life. I hardly have time to make friends, which is why people think I'm a loner. I've been in a lot of fights, far more than I want to be in. But, one day my life took a turn I wanted it to take for a long time. That day, my life got a lot better.  
…

I walked through the streets of Hearthome, heading toward the Pokémon Center to get my friends back. I was kind of bored, but it was nice to have some time off. I decided to take a bit of time off for my friends. They were getting stressed due to our current lifestyle of travelling so much. They needed a break, and I figured I could use one as well.

'I guess it won't be so bad to take some time off.' I thought. 'I could use a week or two to rest. I mean, with all the stuff I go through on a constant basis, I believe I've earned some personal time.' I yawned as I put my hands in my pockets. I've been wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans lately with black sneakers and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Over this simple outfit I wear a brown traveler's cloak with the hood up at all times. I wear a pair of black sunglasses for simplicity since it keeps too much light from hitting my eyes. My friends were hurt in a few battles recently, so I took them to the Center and I went out to get some food. 'I hope nothing big happens.'

"Ash, watch where you put your hands!" A female voice hissed. "We're in public for crying out loud." I looked to my right and saw a young boy with a Pikachu on his right shoulder and a girl with blue hair walking to his right. "Someone might get the wrong idea."

"What's the wrong idea Dawn?" Ash asked. "You're my girlfriend aren't you? And we've been on enough dates." He leaned over at her with a smirk. They had yet to spot me, or they just didn't know how good my ears are. "And you didn't mind me doing this the other night." Dawn blushed while the Pikachu put his right paw to his face. I laughed quietly as I walked closer. They spotted me and Ash quickly moved from Dawn with an equal blush to his girlfriend. They walked by silently while I smiled behind the hood. I spared a look back and Ash put his right hand on Dawn's backside and gave her a quick pinch.

"Ash!" She hissed. "Wait until we get to the hotel at least." Ash just laughed quietly and moved his hand to her waist before I looked ahead of me.

'Ah, young love.' I thought. I scoffed silently. 'If only I had such luck.' An image of my crush suddenly appeared in my mind and I laughed quietly. 'Well, not love, but she is nice. Just wish I could talk to her normally.' I shrugged and I heard a quiet thudding sound. I looked to my left and saw a shadow of a Lucario and two humans. I heard a thud and a whimper that sounded somewhat familiar. I walked over quickly and pressed my back to a wall.

"Give in already you stupid mutt." A male voice said.

"Yeah, just give up and get in the freaking Pokéball already." Another male said. I looked around the corner and my eyes went wide. "We just need your help to make our new world, and then you can go on your merry way." It was a pair of guys from some group calling themselves Team Galactic, and they were a group that made no sense whatsoever about anything they said. "Give up and make it easy on yourself." The reason I was so surprised was because they were kicking a downed Lucario. But wasn't an ordinary Lucario, it was one I knew well. Not well like old friends, but we had our share of adventures.

'What the heck are you doing here?' I wondered. I slipped into the alley and hid behind a Dumpster. The Lucario was a rare one indeed, the only one of her kind. She had black fur with red bangs, and her spikes were gray. She was always cold and she constantly tried to be unfeeling toward others, but her dark red eyes betrayed her sorrow. I was trying hard to learn how to understand her, but I'd heard of a translator that a company called Silph came up with. It was funded by some man called Gene Alastor, but that was about all I knew. I wanted to get one, but I didn't have enough money. But the Lucario was named Black Rose, and she was one of my closest allies, and she was a good fighter if she was on her guard. When she wasn't paying attention, and she had a bit of a history on that, she had a habit of losing focus and ending up taking bad hits. 'Dang it, why are you here?' I moved behind the twosome as one of them pulled out a black and yellow ball. That'd have a great chance at catching her. "Hey, mind if I give it a go?!" They turned and I gave the one with the ball, the one on my right, a haymaker to his nose, knocking him back and making him drop the ball. I stomped on the other one's foot and punched him in the stomach with my left fist. I turned to the other as he stood up and I grabbed his shoulders and slammed my forehead against his. He went limp but I hit his knee into his stomach and threw him headfirst into the side of the nearby building. I turned to the other as he stood up straight. I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the other wall and growled. "Why are you hurting her? I'm only going to ask once, and if you lie, you're not going to be walking for a few weeks." He whimpered and I heard him wetting his pants.

"We, we're just trying to capture a wild Lucario." He said quickly. "We don't know why we're doing this, but we are. We're just grunts, we don't get told why we're doing this stuff."

"Who gave the order?" I growled.

"The boss, Cyrus." He whimpered. "We're just following orders so we can get our Clefairy that we deserve." I growled again. "I swear, we're just following orders!" I heard a whimper and I looked at Black Rose. I looked at the grunt and growled.

"You and your pal there are quitting as of right now." I growled. "Got it?!" He nodded quickly and I pulled my head back. "Say hi to the sandman for me!" He whimpered as I slammed my head against his, further hitting his head against the wall behind him. I stepped back as he fell and I put my right hand to my head. "Great Graveler, I know they've got hard heads, but I thought that was a metaphor." I heard Black Rose whimper and I turned to her and knelt by her, still holding my forehead. "Are you okay?" She looked up at me and whimpered, looking away. She tried to get up but she quickly dropped and sighed angrily. "Calm down Black Rose, calm down. You're okay now." She looked at me again and sighed. She moved her left arm up and I moved under her and moved my right arm around her back. I stood up and she followed with a limp. "So where can I drop you off?"

"Forest." She growled. I smiled.

"So, you can talk now." I said happily. She shook her head. "Only a few words?" She nodded weakly and I started walking. "Well, I can't put you in the forest. You're a friend, and I won't leave you out there on your own." She tried to pull away but I tightened my grip on her. "You won't go to a Pokémon Center, and I won't leave you to fend for yourself like this. I'll take you to a hotel and get some medicine for you."

"Fine." She said quietly. "Quick." I nodded and started walking as fast as I could without hurting her.

"Okay, since I don't care, and I know you don't either, this place should do." I said. We walked toward a hotel ahead and there were a few people that were watching. When we got to the hotel door, I went for the handle when a man opened it for us. I looked at him and he nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. I saw a blue Gardevoir next to him. He wore a long black duster jacket and a black tee shirt under it. He had a pair of black sunglasses on and a black Stetson hat. I saw long blue hair under the hat, and his eyebrows were blue as well. He had a three day old looking beard, also blue, and a thin blue mustache. Black Rose growled and I started walking back in, looking ahead. I had a feeling I'd seen him before. I walked over to the reception desk and the man looked at me.

"Will you two be taking the Honeymoon Suite?" He asked snidely.

"No, just a regular room." I said. "She's a friend." He scoffed.

"The rooms are two hundred and fifty seven a night." He said. I reached into my left pocket and I pulled out my wallet and opened it, but my credit cards were gone. I remembered that they were maxed out and they were in my Pokédex. "Do you need a tissue? You're bleeding." I looked into the other side of the wallet and a drop of blood fell into the empty compartment.

"I'm fine." I said. "I've been hurt a lot worse than this." I closed the wallet and sighed.

"Out of money?" He asked snidely. I laughed nervously when a gloved right hand put a black and red striped credit card down.

"Here, take this one." The man from before said. I looked at him as he smiled. "It unlimited and it's directly taken care of from one of my accounts. Go ahead and keep it." I looked at the card.

"I, can't accept this." I said. He laughed quietly.

"I've got a lot of these." He said. "I keep a few extras to give to people that need something for an emergency." I looked at him and then at the card.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll pay you back for this someday."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "If more people helped others more often, the world would be a lot better place to live in." I smiled and nodded. I turned to see the desk clerk holding a key and the credit card out to me. I took them in my left hand and he turned to the man.

"What room would you like Mr. Alastor?" He asked. I walked away while thinking about the generosity of Mr. Alastor when I looked at the key.

"Room two twenty four." I said quietly. I looked at the elevator and walked over while Black Rose limped. I looked at her as she looked over her shoulder at the clerk. "Wait." We stopped and she looked at me. "Alastor. Gene Alastor." I looked over my shoulder and realized who he was. I looked at the credit card and that was the name on it. "Gene 'Zero' Alastor." I looked back at him and saw him walking toward the stairs as his Gardevoir held onto his left arm. He was looking at his room key in his right hand. "That is Gene 'Zero' Alastor." Black Rose started moving and I remembered that she was hurt. "Oh, sorry. I'm just, surprised is all." I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. "That was the guy that made it so that humans and Pokémon could finally love one another as more than friends and partners though." She looked at me. "He himself is one eighth Gallade. He calls himself 'The man with a Gallade's arm', because, he has the right arm of a Gallade." She looked over at him and then at me. "The guy has more money than anyone else in the world." The elevator arrived and I walked us in. "There is no way the others are going to believe this."  
…

I set her down on the soft bed and she looked away. I laughed quietly and stepped back. I looked at the couch and walked over to it. She wasn't badly hurt, and she'd be fine in a couple of days. I'd get some supplies from the Pokémart in the morning and she'd be ready to go wherever she wanted after that. I sat down and immediately stood up while she looked over at me. I looked at where I had sat and saw a small case. I picked it up and sat down.

"What?" She asked. I looked at her and then at the case and read the lable.

"These are Pokémon translation earrings." I said. I'd heard of them but they were usually too expensive for me. They didn't cost much, but they'd be a luxury and I had to get other supplies before those, and by the time I had my supplies the translators were just out of my reach. "I've been trying to afford a pair of these for a while." I opened the case and wondered if somebody had lost them. They were small black Pokéball shaped clip on earrings. They were still in the plastic wrapper. I pulled them out and looked them over. "Well, whoever was in here last must be long gone by now, and these things aren't too expensive. They'll probably have bought another pair." I pulled them out and looked at them. I clipped them on carefully and looked at her with a small smile. "What do you think?" She looked away. "Okay, later then."

"Much." She said.

"Was that a word you learned to say normally, or was that you speaking normally for you?" I asked. She didn't answer and I sighed. I stood up again and walked over to the mini-fridge. I knelt by it as she looked over. I opened it and blinked. "Why is this here?" There was a Hyper Potion in the fridge, like it had been left there by the same person who had left the earrings. "What's going on in here? First the earrings, and now a Hyper Potion, and in the lobby I get a credit card with no limit from Gene Alastor. To top the whole thing off I run into you and stop those Galactic idiots from capturing you." I looked at her as I pulled out the potion. "I think a certain someone is looking out for us today." I stood up and closed the fridge as she looked away. "Well, I guess after you're better you'll be going." She didn't reply and I shrugged. I looked her over for her injuries and began spraying the powerful potion on her wounds. "So, what Pokémon did they use to hurt you like this?" She was silent for a moment before she looked at me. I had a small smile. I was happy to see her again, even though she'd probably leave after I finished healing her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked. I looked at her as I stopped.

"Well, doe I need a reason?" I replied. "Like Mr. Alastor said, if more people helped others, the world would be a better place to live in. I've always been doing my part for that." She looked away and I could swear she seemed embarrassed. "Well, I'm almost done here. You can leave whenever you want." I sprayed the last wound, a small scratch, and the spray had run out by then. "There, all better." She didn't move though while I stood up. I walked over to the trashcan and dropped the empty spray bottle in. I heard her get up, and I was kind of sad that she'd be going. I always had a bit of a crush on her, and I wanted to get to know her a bit better. There was no way she'd return my feelings though. She didn't really do the whole 'love' thing. She was strong, quiet, and independent, and that was why I liked her so much. I turned to see her staring at me from the side of the bed. "You can leave whenever you want, I won't stop you."

"Why do you care about me?" She asked. "No other's care about me other than as a weapon or a tool." I shrugged.

"I like you." I said. "You're a good person. You're strong and independent, and you don't take crap from anyone." She stared at me as I walked back to the couch and sat down. She hadn't moved. We stayed silent for a few minutes before she sat on the bed, still looking at me. "You don't owe me anything anymore. I don't need you to stay by my side just because you feel like you owe me something for helping you."

"I do owe you." She said. "But not just for saving my life." She set her back against the headboard of the bed.

"Black Rose, you're like a friend to me." I said. "Whenever you're in trouble, I'm almost always close enough to help you. That's what friends do. When one of us is in trouble, the other is usually there to lend a hand." She stared at me silently and I shrugged. "I know you and the others don't always get along, but you're welcome to stay as long as you want, but you don't have to stay. You can come and go as you please, and I'll never bother you about it." I smiled a bit wider. "Anytime you want to talk or just have someone to be close to, I'm always happy to see you. And if you ever need help with anything, I'll be ready, willing, and able to help you with anything." She smiled slightly but looked away. I undid my cloak and removed it. I put it over my body as I slipped out of my shoes. I turned to put my back on the couch and I closed my eyes. "If you need anything now, I'll be on the couch." She looked over at me as I closed my eyes. I heard her make a quiet whimpering noise and I opened my right eye to look over at her, but I didn't want her to know I'd heard her.

"Rogue." She said. I turned my head toward her and opened my other eye "I, I need something." I sat up and put the cloak over the back of the couch. I moved off of the couch as she sat up and moved her legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and walked over to the other side. "Closer." I walked around to her side and she looked away from me, as if she were ashamed of whatever she was going to ask. "Closer." I moved closer as her voice got quieter. When I was close enough to smell the berries used for the Hyper Potion, Citrus and Oran and several others, she suddenly threw her arms around my neck and looked at me with wide eyes. She kissed me and I suddenly felt confused, and worried. I was surprised at first, but after a few seconds I couldn't even feel that much. I just felt happy, and just a bit worried. She leaned back and pulled me down with her until I was on top of her, though I put my hands beside her to keep from landing on her chest spike. She moved her hands to my back and suddenly I felt her hands moving to my belt. I moved back slightly and she whimpered. "Rogue, I, I'm sorry." I moved back and she sat up.

"Why?" I asked. She whimpered. "Why are you sorry?" She opened her mouth slightly.

"I, I tried to, mate with you." She said quietly. "I, I love you." I blushed slightly but I fought a smile. She stood up and began to walk away but I grabbed her left wrist. "Please, I should go."

"Don't." I said. She looked at me. "I love you too. I've just been, afraid that you, wouldn't feel the same." She smiled and turned to me as I let go of her wrist. She hugged me suddenly and I felt her chest spike slightly pushing into my chest.

"Oh Rogue, I'm so sorry." She said. "I'm sorry I acted so cold." I moved my arms to her back and hugged her gently.

"It's okay." I said. "You've had a rough life. It'd be enough to get to anyone." She nodded and put her head on my right shoulder and gently nuzzled my neck. I rubbed her back.

"I've always wanted to tell you, but I, I thought you would hate me." She whispered.

"I could never hate you Black Rose." I said. "I promise that I'll never hate you." She continued nuzzling my neck. I kissed her neck and she moved her arms down lower. "So, you're sure this is what you want right now?" She nodded and licked my shoulder. She moved back slightly and moved her hands to my waist. I removed my shirt while she undid my belt. I dropped the shirt and she moved her right hand up to remove my sunglasses. She set them on the stand and undid my pants while I moved my hands to her sides. She let them fall while I rubbed her sides slowly. She looked down and blushed at my now obvious arousal. I didn't wear underwear because it was restrictive in a fight. She looked up at my face and kissed me again as she made me sit down. She moved me back and onto my back. 'I could get used to this. I hope she lets me.' She moved over me and I felt her spike again. She moved back and looked at it.

"This might make things, difficult." She said. She sat up and smiled. "Unless I, do this." She moved her body up slightly and she grabbed my shaft and positioned it at her warmth. "I'm a virgin Rogue." I smiled. "Thank you, for loving me." I leaned up and hugged her as she dropped herself onto me, wincing slightly.

"You're welcome." I whispered. She hugged me tightly, being careful of her spike. I rubbed her back softly while she held herself to me. I kissed her neck and she began moving her hips. She let go of me and gently pushed me down to the bed.

"Please, let me pay you back for all you've done for me." She said slyly. I nodded but put my hands on her hips. She moved up slowly and moaned as she put her paws on my abdomen. She lowered herself and I moved my hips to match her. She was warm, wet, and tight. She felt amazing, and I was incredibly glad she loved me. She moaned quietly as we built a rhythm. "Thank you Rogue, thank you." She lowered her body and increased the pace of her thrusting slightly. I leaned my face up and kissed her as the pleasure steadily grew. Her tongue prodded my lips and I opened them to let her in. Her tongue was rough, but every second of our embrace, every moment of our coupling, every word we said just felt right in my heart. Thanks to the translator, I could understand her, thanks to those Galactic punks I had found her, and thanks to the man with a Gallade's arm I was able to share this moment with her. She ended the kiss as her thrusts became frantic, harder, and faster. I felt close, and I could tell she was too. "Rogue, I, I'm close, I'm so close." She leaned back and I moved my hands up to her chest and gently rubbed her down to her stomach and her powerful muscles. Her inner walls gripped me tighter as I tried to keep up with her. She let out a sound between a cry and a howl and I hit my limit. We climaxed together and she stayed upright for a moment before she leaned forward slowly, moving her body to settle on my chest facing to her right. I wrapped my arms around her and I kissed her neck lightly for a few minutes as we tried to catch our breath. "Oh Rogue." I kissed her neck again and she sighed. "Is this right? What we did." I nodded and she whimpered. "What would your friends think?"

"If they don't see what we have, then that's their problem." I said calmly. "If they don't realize how much we love each other, then they won't understand until they find someone that they love just as much." She licked my neck and I smiled. "And yes, this is right Black Rose. This is as right as it can be. I love you, and you love me, and not one person has the right to say otherwise." She moved up slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Can we, keep going?" She asked quietly. I smiled wider. "I don't think just one time is enough for me." I nodded and she got up slightly, pulling me out of her in the process. I watched her get on her hands and knees and she moved away slightly. She raised her tail and looked back at me. I rolled over and got up onto the bed with her, and I was already getting hard again just from how sexy she looked. I moved over to her and placed my right hand on her hip and my left hand guided me back to her warm opening. "Thank you Rogue."

"Thank you Black Rose." I said. I pushed in and she moaned again, though a bit more quietly. I pushed all the way in and groaned happily. I put my left hand on her hip when I saw something under her chest fur. It was one of her breasts. "What have we here?" She looked back as I leaned forward with a smile. She looked under her as I grabbed her breast lightly with my left hand and she moaned.

"Oh, what, what are you doing Rogue?" She asked. I gently rubbed her breast and took the nipple between my thumb and index finger, making her gasp.

"Do you like this?" I asked. She nodded as I moved my hips slowly. She whimpered quietly and pushed back against me. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head and I leaned further forward and pushed deeper into her. She moaned louder as I moved faster. I groaned quietly as I continued fondling her breast, keeping my right hand on her hip. "I love you Black Rose."

"I love you Rogue." She moaned. I moved my left hand back to her thigh and I moved my right hand to her other leg. She looked back as I lowered my body and grabbed her legs. I pushed her forward and moved back as I lifted her legs. "Oh, oh Rogue!" I pistoned faster into her as I moved her legs behind me. She moaned louder and thrust harder back at me. She looked back and looked into my eyes. "Harder." I nodded and pushed harder into her, making her look ahead and put her hands further ahead of her. After a few more thrusts I pushed even harder, making her moan louder. Her walls tightened more and more around me and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. She pushed back harder and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Rogue, I'm close."

"Me too Black Rose, me too." I groaned. She cried out and her walls clamped me almost painfully and I climaxed inside her again. She leaned forward and I went with her. She let go of me and moved her legs. She rolled onto her back and moved her legs back around my waist. I was still buried in her loving warmth. I leaned forward and she wrapped her arms around me. "I love you." She smiled and kissed me. But she wasn't done. She moved her hips slowly and I ended the kiss earlier than I wanted to. "Again?" She nodded and I smiled.

"It's our first time." She said. "We should really enjoy it as much as we can." I smiled as she hugged me tighter. I moved my arms under her and held her up to me. I moved to the headboard and she smiled wider. I pulled out slightly and pushed back in, making her moan. "Oh, this feels so good."

"I completely agree." I said quietly. She pushed back against me and I moved my hands along her back. I moved closer to her and kissed her neck lovingly and she moaned a bit louder.

"I hope nobody hears us." She said.

"I hope they do." I replied. She moaned and looked at me. "Let them know how much I love you."

"But, if they do not have translators, all they will hear is a Lucario barking and moaning." She said.

"I want the world to know that I love Black Rose, a one of a kind Lucario." I said. She moaned as I continued pushing into her. "I'm in love with Black Rose, a black Lucario with red bangs and beautiful crimson eyes." She moaned again and moved her head back to my right shoulder and she lightly bit down, making me groan. It stung, but I wasn't about to stop her. She let go and let out a quiet howl.

"Rogue, I, I love you." She moaned. "I'm in love, with, with a human, with black hair, and cyan eyes." She moaned again and I felt the edge of my control getting closer. I kissed her neck and she gently bit my shoulder again.

"I'm getting close Black Rose." I groaned. She pushed back harder and gripped my waist tighter. Her inner walls were holding me tighter as well, and she let go of my shoulder and howled a bit louder and I felt her warm juices washing over me, and I knew some of it landed on the pillows. "Oh, Rose!" She growled happily as I filled her for the third time. She panted loudly as I tried to catch my own breath. She settled her head on my shoulder again while I kissed her neck. "If this is what it's going to be like loving you, I wish this could have happened sooner, back in Hoenn maybe." She laughed quietly, something I rarely heard her do. "We could have used something like this back then." She laughed a bit louder when a pounding was heard from the wall.

"Hey, you two be quiet in there." A female voice said. "Kudos for loving your Lucario so much, but keep it down. My trainer is trying to sleep." I laughed quietly as Black Rose looked at the wall.

"Sorry about that." I said. "The Honeymoon Suite was out of the price range."

"It's okay." A male voice said. "Now that I'm up, I think I'll take a leaf out of your book." Black Rose rolled her eyes but smiled.

"What Pokémon does he have?" I asked. She looked at me and put her head on my shoulder again.

"He's got a Lopunny." She said. "He's a lucky guy. Those Lopunny are pretty amorous, and they love sex." I laughed as I moved back. "So, shall we go to sleep?" I nodded as she licked my neck.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked.

"Hell no." She said. "You're staying inside tonight." I laughed again and she licked my shoulder where she had bit me. I moved back further and turned and set my back on the pillow and she giggled. "You just set your head in my love juices." I smiled.

"Well then, I'm going to have some, interesting dreams." I said. She laughed quietly and looked at the blankets around us. She moved them over us and set her head on my chest. "I love you Black Rose."

"I love you too Rogue." She said. She closed her eyes and I smiled at how peaceful she seemed.

'Your life has been hard enough.' I thought. 'I think that it is finally time for things to get a little easier for you, and I want to make sure we're never apart.' I closed my eyes and put my arms on her back. Her spike was mildly uncomfortable, but it was worth the discomfort to have her so close to me. 'From now on, it's you and me Black Rose. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, because I love you.'


End file.
